My Path
by germanone
Summary: Kelly is 26 years old, an admiral of the navi and it s her third case at the BAU. She s there to find a security leak, which comes to Quantico. But she doesn t know that the shady comes back of her past. Does she find out the secret of her father, the death of her mother and her nearly dead?
1. Chapter 1- The new Case

**Criminal Minds**

**My Path**

Hotch

J.J.

Garcia

Morgan

Reid

Kelly

Kelly is 26 years old, an admiral of the navi and it´s her third case at the BAU. She´s there to find a security leak, which comes to Quantico. But she doesn´t know that the shady comes back of her past. Does she find out the secret of her father, the death of her mother and her nearly dead?

**Chapter 1**

I just came from a telephone conversation with the Secretary of the Navi, we had already a new case and Morgan informed about me. I followed him into the conference room where I finally noticed that only one seat was free, next to Morgan

"Damn it!" I thought to myself as I am with racing pulse, sweaty hands and sat down next to him. This happened every time I stayed close to him.

A feeling I had never felt in anyone except before, only closed to Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS, I often had to help out. But for him the feeling was not so hard.

As I sat down, JJ began to inform us about the case.

"In Boston, four women and their daughters were murdered in their cars. They all have a gunshot wound to the chest. The murder weapon is one and the same "

When I looked at the pictures to me closely, I fell into a trance and JJ heard no more. I tuned in to all around. The picture which I held in my hands, showed me a picture that I knew only too well.

The woman at the wheel with her whole body on the steering wheel and the wheel was completely destroyed by the impact with a utility pole. But the bullet hole what she and her daughter hit directly in the chest, was correctly identified. The car window was smeared with blood, it could only come from the victims. Sorry, but nobody couldn´t see what or who was in the car from the outside. The daughter was still 'attached' to the seat belt on the seat. Only her head hung to the side. Alone, only the girl's face was barely injured by the airbag so that they maybe could be identified by a relative.

I could not tell whether it countless pictures from my dreams was that I had sooner or whether I happened before my memory loss. Because I had exactly the same bullet wound in my chest like this little, innocent and fragile child. I could not distinguish what was reality or fiction.

The image sparked so much in me. I got none of that with which city we flew, how old were the victims, let alone where and when they were found. Also, the Rossi and Emily was not mitflogen slipped away. There was no one I could travel out of this trance, but the touch and the voice of Morgan did.

"What?" I brought forth scared. Otherwise I would have every knife against my throat held when someone pulled me out of my thoughts. But this time it was different. The pictures of this case have thrown me off the track so that I even couldn´t. Now I noticed that only JJ and Morgan were there and the others were on the way to Jet.

"What's the matter with you?" Asked J.J concerned.

"I don´t know," I confessed and we went to the car to go to the jet drive.

I was glad that the two didn´t tell me that I obviously had a problem. A negative aspect of me was that I couldn´t talk with others when occupied me something I couldn´tt easily be removed alone.

In Jet I noticed that two of my colleagues were missing.

"Where are Blake and Rossi?" I asked on the way to my place.

"Strauss has assigned them a different task." Hotch said with irritated voice, for in the conference room he had told the absence of the two. I nodded and let it stick to it.

In the air, we looked at the photos we were given only 10 minutes before. Reid gave that to me. I tensed up for the time being in photos that were so similar to what took me so upset in the conference room, not so much as the last one. I expected everything, but not the fact that the girl had similarities with me when I was about her age. I knew this because a picture of me standing next to my bedside in the hospital, how to have looked like.

Now that I had seen a picture of a dead girl, I saw the one on one connection to my past. When I was 15 years old, told me the Secretary of the Navi that my mom was shot and I survived it narrowly. My dad was a veteran Navi he had not omitted. He knew that if he promised me as Navi soldier, it would be better for my father, for the rest of my family and for me I would grow in LA to return as Navi soldier, so I believed him and followed the unspoken command. He was right, because I went to LA and unexpectedly came as Admiral again. I wanted to make my dad proud when we saw each other again after such a long time.

Now that I had made a connection to my past, I felt challenged and took it. I noticed at the right time that Garcia was switched on, so I could tell her my idea

"Garcia, have already identified the victims?"

J. J. and Morgan fell on my sudden change of mood and my sudden thirst. But they were reluctant to ask for it. Probably they saved it for a place to where we were alone.

"For this I was about to come. The first victim was Kahlan Amnell and her daughter Emily. The second victim was Leti McNamara and daughter Lauren and the last victim was called Yasmine Miller and daughter Grace. All were killed by a shot in the chest and the car is wrapped around a power poles or a lantern."

While she read the names of the victims, I wrote it as I was accustomed to each other in order later to add anything to them, such as special features.

And as I wrote the second last name, it fell like scales from the eyes

**K**ahlan Amnell

**E**mily Amnell

**L**eti McNamara

**L**auren McNamara

**Y**asmine Miller

**G**race Miller

The first letter of each name gave my name. No matter what I thought until now, gave way to the ambition of this scumbag murderer to be taken. The G brought me for the first time a voice from my buried memories. It was my father's. The only thing he said to me was "Sempa Fie"


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashbacks

**Chapter 2 Trust**

Now that I had a connection to my forgotten past, I wanted to have only my buried memories. No matter what the price. About a case I wanted to not have back, but what could I do when a serial killer apparently imitating my drama.

"Can you find out if the husbands serve, please?" I asked her, and yet I didn´t know why I asked for it.

"Another request sweetie?" asked Garcia.

"If you give me time, I might have something," I agreed in the joy of a she always popular when you gave her something to do. I did it for now to foment no mistrust that I could tell. I wasn´t ready to talk about my past. After this response, Garcia went to work.

"Well, Reid, you go to the station and judge before all before. JJ and I go to the last location of the bodies and you go with Kelly in forensic medicine "ordered Hotch and I added my destiny though I was but now Admiral. It may have had to do with it, because I didn´t bore this title for a long time. Maybe it was the fact that Hotch was head of this team and I don´t doubted the decisions of the boss.

In the car we were silent for a while.

"What's the matter with you?" Interrupted the silence with a concerned Derek voice.

"I can´t tell you" I tried to explain to him.

"Why not?"

"Because I don´t understand it myself. Since I have seen these images come to me constantly flashbacks.

"Now I had accomplished what I had not wanted. And that someone is worried about made me and I knew I implicated somebody into something which was concerned only me and my father something. The fact that he came by myself in harm's unbearable.

"Tell me what was going on with you earlier than J.J. presented the case."As he said this to me, betrayed his voice for the first time concern for me.

"You have to promise me that keeping it for now for you." I needed this promise as collateral, so I could tell him.

"I promise," he said and put his hand on mine, I blushed and looked embarrassed on our hands.

"Well, I" I tried with an embarrassed voice to explain what it looked like inside me.

"When I was about 11, I woke up in a hospital with a gunshot wound to the chest. To this day I can not remember why I was there. When I was released, the Secretary of the Navi came to pick me up. He told me, that my mom died and I survived it tight. He also told me that my dad is a soldier Navi and better for both of us if I grew up in LA. When I saw the photos, I had flashbacks. The last seconds before impact with the power pole I saw before my eyes whiz past. And when I finally saw that the girl had similarities with me, I knew that what I saw was a reality. "

After I had finished speaking, Derek stopped before the autopsy and I couldn´t read the look on his face he looked at me. I thought I saw sadness, anger and indignation in his eyes when I finally looked at again.

"You don´t know what happened before or who is your dad?"

"No," I answered ashamed. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He didn´t say who he was calling because I heard it as he called those.

"Baby girl, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything you want, honey?" asked Garcia without knowing that he had asked out loud.

"Please open the file from Kelly."

"What's wrong?" now Garcia sounded confused.

"If you have something figured out, drop me a text message that I should call"

"What did before my favorite head?"

"In there is something that Kelly could be very important. If something is sealed, your magic hands to open it. And please don´t tell anything to the others. "

"Can you tell then why are you asking me something from me?"

"If it's ready baby girl."

"Ok my knight"

But before someone hung up he said "I leave me to you"

Then he turned to me again.

"What are you doing?" I was not comfortable with that.

"It's obvious. I will help you to find out what´s going on. What are these gentlemen here? "

"I don´t know what to say about that!" I whispered softly. I had the feeling that there is something between us. Maybe I made it myself even just a.

After the interview, we walked silently into the building where the autopsy was.


	3. Chapter 3 - Autopsy

**Chapter 3 autopsy**

On the eve of the autopsy room, I had to collect myself, because I wasn´t able to listen to how it was with the victim. Derek felt it and put an arm around my shoulders. This gesture gave me a security that I had only felt as a child, but only when my dad was with me. Meanwhile, I was sure.

"Go before. I'll be right in," he understood immediately and went ever pure.

In me it was raging. I fell into sweats I tried to control. My subconscious was trying to protect against what was behind the door to the autopsy me. Fear came over me because of that. Despite this fear, I wanted to find out what was there.

While I thought back and forth, I heard from here what the Doc Derek had to say about the victims.

"Each victim was immediately death of the bullet that hit her in the chest. This penetrated the heart and came on the back out again. Each has bruises on her wrists and feet. I have also a high dose at each of K.O. Droplets found in the blood, so that no one could defend themselfes"

"So they were believed to be held."

"Yes, I have found something else. In the stomach was at each italian food."

When the Doc mentioned this, I heard an excerpt from my childhood, but I could see no faces to the voices, as if they were blurry.

"Try Pinat" said the man's voice.

"What is it?" asked the girl's voice.

"Shells. They are really delicious. "

"I don´t know, Dad!"

"How do you know that they don´t taste it, if you do not you try?"

"Come let them treasure" reined him a woman.

"You know how your husband is" remembered another man's wife.

"You're right, Sheldon. The typical stubborn."

Pinat. Yes. So my dad always called me. After so many years, I recognized the voice of my dad. This led me finally to enter the pathology. I walked with courage in my heart, the truth on the track. Derek noticed my presence next to him and put a hand on my back. We looked at short and I nodded to him to show him that it was okay for me to stand at the tender girl and bear it.

"My name is SSA Kelly Chase!" I stood in front of the Doc.

"Have you found something else" I asked him.

"I've found at each victim a word. The offender has carved it with a knife on a wrist. The blade is probably from a small kitchen knife that you can use for cutting vegetables."

"Just as it looks like that's his handwriting," I said to Derek turned.

"Do you think it is a message?"

"Probably. Maybe we could have a list of what words they have found with whom? "I asked the doc.

"Of course," and so he went to his desk. There he wrote the data and thus came to us and gave it to us. So we went without us to look at what words were scratched to the car.


	4. Chapter 4 - Just So

**Chapter 4 just So**

On the way to the station Hotch called me.

"Hotch Hello, you're asked out loud." I already called him by his first name because I had known him for over half a year. I owed him a mandate to find that security hole and off.

"Garcia just called and informed that the husbands are all Navi Seals. All have been added recently in Iraq. Each victim was driving to go on vacation to New York. All resident at D.C."

"Did the victim have something in common except for the look?" Derek wanted to know.

"All mothers were 40-43 years old and the daughters of 9 to 11 All lived in Navi yard, but none lived close to each other so that they could know each other."

"It´s of Reid, right?" I asked something like that could only have come from the genius.

"Yes it was," he replied somewhat amused. But then he turned serious

"Where you at?"

"We are on the way to the station. Why do you ask? "this time Derek put the question.

"There are new victims."

We looked briefly at us while Hotch said the address.

"Have you found the period in which the victims were found?" derek asked.

"Wait!" And Hotch looked up in the documents, since we heard rustling what it told us.

"All of the victims were found within 6 days. Reid has found that the locations are within a radius of about 5 miles. J.J. is just on the way, did anyone informed the press. "

"Ok. We're almost there. We tell you later what the pathologist has told,"I said.

"Ok. See you later "and both sides lay.

Hotch hadn´t lied. It really stood reporter on the tape and waiting for someone about which one could easily descend to pull everything out of a nose can. I've never been good with them. This was also the reason why I J.J. so admired. As they left and calmly answered the questions. It always seems as if it didn´t mind to answer each question.

Arrived at the scene, although I put a lump in my throat, but I got out anyway. I didn´t want for every step I went to the front, 10 make back. I was sick to have to throw me off track of setbacks.

"Can you make it?" Derek asked me sympathetically.

"Yes. Eventually, it is always the first time "and I got out with a smile, as he did the same.

As we got closer to the reporter, we noticed that JJ already gave an interview. We nodded to her as our eyes met and dived through under the police tape while we showed the detectives our officials.

"And what do we have?" Derek asked the question.

"It's just like the other victims. The mother's name is Irina Mason and the daughter's name is Bella. As you can see, the daughter is older than the usual constellation."

"When the two of them have been found?" I asked.

"20 minutes ago. It's something different. This lady was tied to the steering wheel and she went inevitably against this pole. "

When I approached closer to the co-driver, coughed blood and this I responded immediately. I pressed my hands as tight as it was on the bleeding wound and cried for a paramedic. The girl regained consciousness, what prompted me to talk to her before was something buried in their subconscious. Derek ran to the reports with other police officers to protect them from the perpetrator, if she should survive. I paid no attention, but I knew that he did this because it is an unwritten rules for who exercised this job.

"Bella, all is well. You're safe."

She looked at me through narrow eyes.

"Pinat?" This question brought out a low, trembling voice.

"Yes I am," I replied, puzzled.

"The man has done to us, had pictures of you in our cell and often spoke of you." Every word she brought out with great effort, so I had to listen carefully to hear everything.

The paramedics were in this set right next to me and tried to replace me.

"One moment," I said with Accidental authority to one of them.

"A medic now cares for you. It supplies your wound and brings you to the hospital. I stay all the time with you. "

"And what about my mother?"

"Later," and according to this word, I handed them over to paramedics.

I went with bloody hands to Derek and JJ to talk to them.

"How is she?" asked J. J. concerned.

"She was strong enough to briefly talk to me."

I turned my back to Derek and said to him: "Can you take my notebook out of my pocket to get, please"

"Please what?" he asked confused, because he didn´t expect that he should get the notebook out of my back pocket to get out.

"Please hurry up. I drove straight to the girl in the hospital and you can do better than I use there." He took it out and I couldn´t read his expression.

"I've seen what's on her wrist and her mother was."

Derek took out a pen and immediately opened the sheet.

"The mother and the daughter is SO stands YOU. I'll keep you posted" when I told them that I went to the ambulance to ride.

In the ambulance I hold her hand the whole time. In this difficult time, I wanted to be her anchor as it was a hand with me also. As I looked at her, a memory came back.

I was in her place and a lady with short red hair holding my hand and was there for me. I was able to again remind you that they Pinat called me, although she didn´t know me, and that everything was fine and I got help. This name could only know from my necklace I once got from my father for his birthday. And now have I realized that this girl had injured a chain around. I looked at it and realized my necklace. At that time I was told I couldn´t get back because it would be a piece of evidence. Then I suddenly realized that my under the stolen case files, the target was. While I looked at the necklace, she woke up.

"Bella, can I ask you questions?"

"Be careful. Her condition is very shaky" brought a paramedic.

"It's nothing. I can handle it "again said Bella addressed to the paramedics.

"Good. Please say notice when you want to take a break" she nodded

"Where did you get this necklace Bella?" I asked cautiously.

"He has put me on before he dropped us off in the car."

"Can you describe him?"

"He said his name was Sheldon, when I asked him about it."


	5. Chapter 5 - Informations

**Chapter 5 Informations**

The whole time I kept the whole hand. On the way to the OP - hall I promised to bring the perpetrators to prison, no matter what. Her face beamed with relief as she knew, because what had happened to her, didn´t remain unpunished.

I followed the signs to the toilets to get my hands on the blood clean. It wasn´t until I met my team, I realized that the toilets were close to the main entrance.

"How is she?" asked Hotch with his serious look.

"It´s just operates but stable. She said his name was Sheldon and he folded her this necklace "and I showed them the necklace.

"Did she described something?" This time it came from Reid.

"The perpetrator had many pictures of a Pinat and he spoke only of her. She suspects that it is just a nickname, because one of her classmates was also so called from their parents." Derek knew that I had lied, what the images are concerned, but he restrained himself.

"We're going back to the police station and take everything together," and with this decision of Hotch we were on our way. But I made only a brief stop on the toilet.

There I noticed that Derek followed me because he had received from Garcia SMS. I kept one foot on the door while I washed my hands.

"Go ahead baby girl. You are asked aloud and listening with Kelly" he said, putting them out loud.

"So what I've found, is not like you. I have found that a Jenny Sheppert rode with you to the hospital and has arranged everything so you're safe. "She didn´t tell on. Apparently she has something read what you speechless.

"What did you do?" now he sounded worried.

"Your file wasn´t in vain closed, sweetie," she said with sadness.

"What does it say?" I urged her when I was finished.

"Your accident was exactly the same as in the present case"

"Is there also who my dad is?" I asked her, while Derek and I were on our way to the car.

"It says only that your dad is working on the same workstation as Tony DiNozzo from NCIS. Here's just a picture of him is ready."

"Please describe him, Garcia" I asked her.

"Good. He has gray hair, mid to late 40, authoritarian and has your eyes."

That was the last key to my past. Now I finally knew where I came from, who my father and who was the mole.

"Thank Garcia" I said and went even faster to the car.

This time I drove. Because I needed a distraction from what I really wanted to do. I drove as fast, so that Morgan didn´t ask me what was wrong. He knew that it is better not ask me in this state after something.

In the area already waiting all for us. I took the notebook, which I held out to Derek.

"The pathologist has determined that the victims have been arrested before their death. This is demonstrated by the fetter marks on the wrist and ankle."

"This also proves that the victims were abducted, because the mothers didn´t come to work and the daughters didn´t appear in the school. This was because no one was missing, without saying a decision" Reid contributed to this.

**Derek** "Each of them had residues of KO drop in blood, which actually should have prevented that they could escape. "

**J. J.** "Then it was planned that they escaped."

**Hotch** "It is fitting that the trace evidence found in every car an autopilot."

**Kelly** "It must then be two perpetrators. For one can´t start the autopilot and wait at the designated place on them."

**Reid ** "What the girl say?"

**Kelly** "She has seen only a man and talked to him. From a Second she didn´t say anything."

**Derek** "The doctor has to make any sacrifice find a word that has been carved them. It doesn´t make sense. But to write them for prey ranked among one another, they give the sentence: Pinat, I'll wait for, so that you ... ".

**Reid** "This sentence suggests that another woman and daughter of a Navi Seals are recorded. Probably the perpetrators of these Pinat wanted to say something with it. The perpetrators know that this message reaches its destination. But why? "

**Hotch** "We are ready for the profile!"


	6. Chapter 6 - The profile

**Chapter 6 the profile**

The next morning we stood in a semicircle to the detectives opposite. Derek was sitting half on a side of the desk and I stood next to him, because I needed the security he radiated.

**Hotch **"We assume that there are two accomplices. They are probably knows the mid to late 40, they have a job where it is common that someone is not there for a long time."

**Reid ** "They are probably soldiers who may have a high rank, because they have had time to kidnap women to hold her and go to New York to try and kill them. Furthermore, they needed access to the documents, which provide information on who will be displaced in Iraq or Afghanistan and who remained a family in the States."

**Derek ** "We assume that they have long been members of the Army, because in order to get to the acts of family members, one needs a higher security clearance than have the usual Seals."

**J.J.** "The act allows only the conclusion that there are two perpetrators, because it is impossible to put the victim in the car, set the autopilot and to be at the place where the victims were found in time."

**Kelly** "The perpetrators have long observed to study the victims to their daily routine. This knowledge they needed because they had where they come from surveillance cameras over or when providing them with soldiers on the way. With this knowledge, they knew when and where their could sweep them off without it struck someone. Neither the camera nor the patrols of soldiers on the Navi-yard. "

I noticed a vibration in my pants and I took out my phone. I saw a text message arrives, I let unremarkable.

**Hotch **"We have found that 14 years ago a woman and her daughter were killed in the same way as the victims in this case. They were killed because they were key witnesses had to do that in a case with a drug cartel in Mexico. We suspect that the perpetrators of today have something to do with it. "

**Detective** "How is this possible? An Army soldier and a member of a drug cartel? "

**Reid ** "It is possible. It live at least 3 000 people have two life´s who doesn´t know each other. The most common example of this is probably that a man leading two lives with two women who know nothing about each other.

In this Case the two perpetrators are Seals and are members of a drug cartel. The Army knows nothing about it. Now comes the difference: the drug cartel knows that they are soldiers. They probably smuggle drugs across the border or rich information with them."

The detectives looked at each other, because they hadn´t expected such a detailed answer. I chuckled about it because I knew what it was, if you didn´t know, so if you got a response from Reid, because I also joined times in such a faux pas.

**Hotch** "Off the record shows that the daughter has survived from 14 years ago. The person is taken to hospital with her, said that the girl would mean Pinat and they could identify the people, which is why her mother was principal witness.

**Derek** "The killer duo is obsessed by this girl. We know from the last girl who survived. She said in the room where she was trapped, stuck to the wall only images of this Pinat."

**Reid** "It is likely that these Pinat still alive and thus want a news to her. They assume that they will get the message."

"Sorry," and with that answer, I went out of the room. I got a message that met with Reid's statement like a bomb. It had the effect that I could only see the tunnel vision. All around a small circle blurred, so I didn´t know where I walk to. Only at the entrance I noticed also where I was, because I ran directly into Rossi's arms.

"What's the matter?" asked Rossi worried voice. He had never seen me so confused.

"I have to tell you something" and I turned around because I wanted to be disturbed when I told them. It was obvious to them that they didn´t understand what was wrong with me. Since I still wavered from the shock, Derek grabbed me by the arm and led us to an empty room.

Once in the room, I checked whether the windows were made and the curtains. Everyone was looking for a place to listen to me in the room.


	7. Chapter 7 - My Past

**Chapter 7 My Past**

"Do you remember yesterday morning in the conference room as I had not been listening?"

"Yes. You were visibly absent" so it was Hotch yet noticed.

"Are you sure that you tell it?" Derek asked anxiously.

"I have to. Alone I can´t manage to stop the two and they will find out sooner or later" I objected, and began to tell my story to

"At that time my mom had found out who belonged to the drug cartel in Mexico. This information was lethal to these men. For they were Navi Seals. This didn´t and we were taken into the witness protection program. "

As I told, I made sure again that no one listened from outside or at the door.

"My dad had just been sent a soldier to Afghanistan and a few days later, my mom and I had a car accident. What you can safely guess."

Everyone looked confused at first and Reid added two and two together. Grief and compassion for my loss reflected in his face.

"You're Pinat!" t was just a whisper of it.

No one said anything, because everyone was affected, even though they didn´ know my parents.

"I just survived up and I lost my memory. The Secretary of the Navi led me to become a Marine on the way. He said that is the only way I could find my dad without putting him in danger.

In each scene a little reminder came back." I had to sit down briefly, because it had exhausted me.

"I've Garcia asked to open her file." I was glad that I had told Derek, because now I could use it well.

"She found out that the accident was the Kelly had exactly this case why we are here now. Her father's name wasn´t on record, his work already. And at NCIS. He is associated with the Anthony DiNozzo Kelly and I had helped frequently "Derek went on.

"And where are the perpetrators alone know what happened to you?" asked JJ to know.

"The perpetrators have stolen months ago 4 personnel files, among which was my" I continued.

"They have stolen more to cover up that my was the target. The girl had survived my necklace worn that was in my file. But I assume that the two then have murdered my mom and me."

"But one thing they have probably figured out from the file. The fact that you survived" said Rossi has switched rapidly.

"If you're Pinat what the perpetrator because you have told about the victims?" Hotch asked.

"Moment" and I pulled out the notebook, flipped on its side.

"They wrote: Pinat so we will wait for you ... I'm sure the two words are missing, because it has always been given two. And in the mother daughter constellation "I continued.

"Then they have already determined the next victims" added Hotch.

And the moment my phone vibrated. It was not previously have been enough, so they made it with this message that I was now angry. The only problem was, every time I was angry, I was extremely deadly.

"These bastards sent me a message again. You are now threatening been my dad."

"Then go" Hotch gave us the command and we drove to the airport.

I seethed with anger. I could never sit still and I couldn´t go fast enough it until my goal in mind reached. This time I went with Reid and J.J. Reid ring for words and that made me foxy.

"WHAT?" I bitched at him and shot him an angry look.

"Nothing," he replied anxious and no longer tried to talk to me.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Plan

**Chapter 8 The Plan**

In the air I called Thony DiNozzo in order to draw him into their confidence, because we didn´t want to without the help of interior storm the house.

"DiNozzo?"

"Shut up and listen to me."

"Kelly what's going on?"

"You do what I say, please, it's very important."

"Promise what?"

"Go to the bathroom and make others that you no one overheard."

"Sure thing, I was indeed just now, but go back the way I know you!"

He went back and made sure he was alone, but Ziva smelled a rat and followed him. I heard someone was following him.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Is it okay if I enlisting Ziva David from my team?"

"Can you hold tight?"

"She's liaison officer Mosart"

I remembered that the Mossart agents if they had a job, were very loyal.

"Are you alone?" And I heard the door was shut.

"Yes, and you are asked aloud. Why is?"

"My team is listening to. In your authority narcissists, women and their daughters are killed, just as they did with me and my mom. You have started doing recently because they have found that I am still alive. Therefore, they are now behind me and my father here, "I told them.

"You must swear it to conceal it."

"We swear," said the two little disgust in his voice.

"Gibbs is my dad"

There was silence. Neither of them would rather believe, whether it was true that I had told them.

"I thought the two had been killed," said Ziva.

"But only almost. He was told to safety that I am to protect him even death. Now it´s so that two mislead him and want to kill me. Please keep your eyes open, who flashy watch Gibbs. Go to your Director, stating "Pinat". She know´s what it is. We're on our way. "

"Sure thing," and so the two of them set off to go after their task.

_**At the same time in the main building NCIS**_

Tony and Ziva walked carefully back to their office. But then something occurred to Ziva and Tony moved to the corner of the stairs to the videoconferencing room led. She looked around in order to be sure that no one was listening.

"Is that Gibbs daughter been?" Ziva whispered confused.

"What?" he said irritably.

"I can remember how the director had mentioned once that Gibbs wife and daughter were killed in the car. Don´t you understand what that means for Gibbs?"

As she spoke, she made sure that no one was listening. Tony knew and he immediately went to the director. Ziva went after him indecisive. Without waiting and without knocking he went into the antechamber of the Director and then to her office. Lucky for him though, only Jenny Scheppert was present.

"I must surely ask very" blamed the director.

"Turn on the tap-proof system," said Tony for his relationships with determining voice.

"What?" was all Jenny brought out, because she didn´t know that tone of Tony her.

"Do you do what I say" now Tony was visibly impatient.

Confused and unsure she pressed the button of under your desk and the room was eavesdropping.

The two perpetrators had bugs placed in the office. They knew it already, that they are often not heard for some time. Only this time they knew nothing of what was said behind closed doors.

"What is it about DiNozzo?"

"You have to promise not penetrate to the outside, otherwise here are all at risk"

"What is it?" she asked now in an urgent voice.

"Pinat"

This one word brought it to bring the real sovereign Director of the concept. Your flickered the situation before the eyes, as she accompanied this small fragile child in the ambulance. No one knew the reason why she went to former NIS and Gibbs partner was when he was on duty again.

"What about her?" she asked with shock in her voice. Jenny could never work properly, as they had for years been lying to Gibbs, in relation to his daughter.

"She comes with her team from the FBI. Two employees of the Authority have several murders began as the fate of Gibbs' daughter and his wife. "

"I know who you are doing it. You have me in his hand. Then he must never know that I lied to him for years. So they put me in hand and I can not do anything "and since the phone went.

"Sheppert? ... Yes ... they are just here and they just told me ... Is good ... Will do!" And so laid the director on.

**During the conversation back on the plane**

Hotch dialed the Director.

"Hello, this is SSA Hotcher from the FBI. Are you Jenny Sheppert that has accompanied Kelly Gibbs then to the hospital? ... Goods Agent DiNozzo and agent David because of her with you? ... We're moving in a good 1 ½ with a SWAT team with you to help you bring the perpetrators ... Inform them that we can enter the security communication. Let nothing outwardly penetrate ... .. Then up the same! "And then the instructions are out.

Bling Bling and I pressed Garcia added.

"So people that SWAT team is ready when you arrive."

"Thank you Baby Girl" Derek said.

I stood up and paced by the jet. It always made me nervous when my hands were tied and I couldn´t do anything if I knew someone was in danger.


	9. Chapter 9 - The last Minutes

**Chapter 9**

**The last minutes**

When we finally landed, and it couldn´t go fast enough for me to get out of the jet, to save my dad again found me. As we landed at the airport on the Navi-yard, was waiting the whole SWAT team on us, because it had to be discussed about the final touches.

I was now even more energized than when, where my memories came back. Thus, a hatred I had never experienced. Until now I couldn´t mourn my mom, who died at the hands of traitors. Even my lost childhood memories and I couldn´t believe, because there was nothing ahead I could have remembered. Nothing had ever meant to me.

But now the hatred had priority that had been building up for the last few years and came to the surface at the right time. I had. fear for the first time myself. At times I was clear fatal if it didn´t allow the situation is different But now that my hatred clearly had the upper hand on me, I didn´t know what would happen.

It was obvious to me that I was impatient, while the strategy meeting with the SWAT - team. Derek wanted to reassure me that was disturbed by Reid. I regret that he had gotten most of my bad mood. Perhaps the feeling came along. I got that right only in passing.

"Kelly, you know the two?" Hotch asked, pointing at the two pictures that he had sent Garcia.

"Yes," I couldn´t say more.

"Well, you lead the negotiation. Derek and I give you direct backing. The others are located in the teams. Blake, you go with Kelly and Derek. The rest goes with me. "Those were the last instructions of Hotch and we rushed to the waiting vehicles.

I went straight to Derek and invited with one hand outstretched car key that only driving could reasonably distract me, so I made nothing in this state, I might regret you. Now also noted Derek that I was angry and wanted to just give the car keys.

"Give me the key," I demanded in a voice that allowed no contradiction.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"If you will not let me go, I guarantee for nothing!"

He knew about my training and my sentence led him to think about it again. He began to realize that I was right. He gave me the car keys in the hope that if he was doing the right thing.

I took the keys and got into the already open car. We went with blue light, because we wanted to come into the building undetected.

I finally felt how concern for a loved one felt that I had experienced only through stories of others. None of this had prepared me for this, as it is when your own father was threatened by terrorists and only one is even able to stop this.

I didn´t know how I would react if, for example, the father of a friend had a heart attack or suffering from cancer. I was probably the only one who rejoiced over their own care with her dad. The last few years we have shown how nice it is when you have parents who love you. Something I could not live, since this terrible event.

But now the time has come, as I could worry me, I only had to protect him had room in my thoughts. I thought it wasn´t him before he could then protect me and my mom, for he was a Navi-Seal who was stationed in Afghanistan and as Navi-Seal one had his command the you had to follow. Now I had the opportunity to prove to him that I didn´t take it amiss to him.


	10. Chapter 10 - Showdown

**Chapter 10 Showdown**

It took 5 minutes, but only because I didn´t see to get off the throttle. I slowed only when I turned off to the security control. As we stood at the gate in front of the officer, Morgan held out my badge, I gave him before. He nodded, his colleague in the house pulled the switch to let go up to the gate. I drove right in front of the building and parked there where it actually was no parking, the others followed my example. When I got out I noticed that Hotch was parked next to the entrance and was therefore only times to him to go through the location of each individual again.

During I went to Hotch, I took off my safety vest and handed it to him with my gun and the transmitter out of my ear.

"What are you doing?" now Morgan was more worried about me than the last few hours.

"You have indeed stolen and saw that I was still alive, but it isn´t that I went to my Navi Act. In such a case it was done back then. What do you think, why did Garcia trouble finding my file in Navi? "I answered him, while I put my chain around with my nickname.

"The file can only be found on the Secretary of the navigation system or the director of that authority."

"So they don´t know that you belong here?" Hotch asked inferentially.

"No, and that's the only way to stop the bastards."

"But they could kill you if you get too close to them without protection," objected JJ one who did n´t agree to let a good friend to run to her death.

"There is NO other way."

It was obvious to everyone that no one wanted to live with my decision. At Morgan saw it for the first moment as if it would make him the most when what would happen to me, but there was something else in his eyes, I couldn´t interpret. No one said anything more to it and I walked to the entrance, because I didn´t want the eventual parting, after I had made up my mind to live out of the building with the knowledge that those two would never show up again in my life. The others followed me, and the SWAT team.

My team and I took the elevator and were just before the SWAT team there. Along the way to the elevator and the elevator ride I heard in the background music "Eye of the Tiger" because I probably had saw too many movies Silvester Stallone where he played Rambo. I knew halfway out to know that my dad's office was right off the elevator and then the second left would be.

Gibbs spoke with Sheldon at his desk when we arrived, only DiNozzo noticed us, talked with Ziva and McGee.

"They're here!" He whispered and the two turned to us.

I only noticed in passing that the director watched from the parapet with Abby and Ducky.

"You wanted to see me, Sheldon?" and with intention I went to my Uncle Ed, who was the brother of Gibbs.

Now that I also noticed Gibbs, he was visibly confused when he saw combines my dead mom and his face in one, besides he noticed my chain around his neck. Before Sheldon replied to my question, he laughed, amused and McGee, Ducky and Abby just said to himself, "That's impossible!"

All of my team stood ready in case something should happen if all had been brandished their weapons.

"So you get the message, how beautiful," said Sheldon.

I stood across from him at last and said, "I just came to tell you, no matter what you do, you will not kill me. It was the last time also does not work."

The words came out so easy and safe, even though I was close for the first time in 15 years with my dad.

"I can see that I see. How good you look today!"

"Thank you bastard!"

"Quick-witted as ever. How do you probably have? "and his eyes met Gibbs.

Gibbs was still so stunned by what he saw that he ignored the hint.

"Explain me one thing, why did you have to kill your mom and niece?" This time I spoke to also Edd and was even more hostile than ever before in my life.

"Because your mom didn´t chose for me, but for your father." This time it came from Edd, who was on the first landing, which was located directly behind the desk of DiNozzo.

"And this is the reason why or what?"

"I hate Jethro that he has snatched me my love," added Ed.

"And he has never left me alone with you!" Sheldon brought out unintentionally.

"What?" I asked in disgust.

"I love you and want to be with you. When he didn´t want to admit, I thought that if we

don´t get you, lest any man should possess "said Sheldon.

I stepped closer to Sheldon and looked him straight in the eye and just on the edge, I noticed that the other is hooked on my movement even more and came closer.

"You will NEVER have me. I'd rather die now than you even for a second to include "and that was crucial to the subsequent seconds.

Sheldon pulled a knife from a pocket and stabbed me in the left leg first and then in the stomach. Although Derek nothing could have seen what happened from the position where he was, he still shot Sheldon with a bullet through his head at the right time. All that didn´t belong to SWAT Team or the FBI, brought to safety. Except for Gibbs, in whose arms I fell to the ground with a knife in the belly.

After Ed knew that Derek was having Sheldon shot, he shot him in his shoulder. Derek dropped to one knee and tried to stop the bleeding. No sooner was this taken already had Ed a miracle shot in the shoulder by Hotch.

"We need paramedics! An agent is seriously injured," was J.J. by the by radio.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" I brought painfully out in a whisper.

"My daughter died a long time ago," said Gibbs, for he couldn´t believe his eyes.

Although Derek was also injured, he came over and pulled his safety vest and his T-shirt, to push it to me on my leg while Gibbs was reading the knife where it was.

"How is it then ... .hust ... I looked exactly ... .hust ... .. like Mum?" It took me every time to speak force.

"If you are Kelly, then I sing the song that I sang when going to bed?"

And so I closed my eyes and began to sing

watch?v=cy10EWokeqo

I coughed and brought under this song of trouble. It came during the song the paramedics to patch up me and Derek made reluctantly place.

Now Gibbs had finally understood who I was, singing this song with me and accompanied me to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11 - Happy End

**Chapter 11 Happy End**

Hospital room by Kelly

Derek sat down on a chair just stood next to Kelly, while JJ spoke with him about Kelly. She was sure Kelly would stand for now still under anesthesia.

"When do you tell her that you have a girlfriend in spite of your love for her?" she asked, as she didn´t quite know Kelly continue to have this belief that he was single.

"I don´t know," said Derek little too hard, because his girlfriend found him by pointing a nurse.

"I'm off to the others and tell them how to do it Kelly!" he said in a tone that said she would now alone, so he finally decided between his girlfriend and Kelly.

"What is this?" asked his girlfriend with an arrogant voice as she spoke and showed between Derek and Kelly back and forth.

Derek's girlfriend was a young attractive woman with a French Canadian accent. She was wearing a tailored Gucci dress and high heels and the bag she was carrying in her armpit, Louis Vuitton. Her hair was shoulder length and her hair flattered her delicate features. So the people met her for the first time often had the impression that she was arrogant and would have to pay for their services through brand clothing.

"What does it look like?" He said, now angry after having viewed Kelly condescending and wanted him as always dictate with whom he could be in a room and who doesn´t.

"Is that the b..ch where you always smile when you telephone with her or talking about her and everything stops in bed?"

He stood with pain as he said, "It is enough. You got me just taken my decision for whom I decide. You have proven that you love no one but yourself! "

"What does this mean?"

"That means that you have packed your things and you disappear from my house when I will released tomorrow. And yes, she is the reason why I now realized that I want to have it. For it isn´t snooty or proceed to designer clothes. Her friends are more important than what you think about her. All in all, quite the opposite of you."

He never thought that he made with his girlfriend in a hospital room conclusion, where his new love was. He had always vowed not to fall in love in the workplace. But Kelly had shown him how wrong he had been lying.

After this speech Derek's ex-girlfriend went to a couple of seconds, where she processed what was said to go pack her things. He looked at her not keep up and sat on the bed next to Kelly and took her hand

_**Kelly overview**_

I didn´t know whether the anesthetic WOULD yet or if it really happened. Because I heard J.J. Derek asked, when he should confess his love to me. Did I understand correctly? He has a girlfriend? How could it be that I had forgotten something so important, because my sixth sense has to recognize me in mystery never let you down. Maybe it was because I'm so in love with him.

He made it with any Bick, that my heart began to race.

I got only as an arrogant B...ch entered the hospital room and JJ had gone.

I woke up the next morning. My dad sat at the feet, the shoes had taken off and had his legs under my blanket.

"Good morning, Dad," I said, still slightly drugged, but not so much that you could notice it.

"Good morning Pinat!" and he glanced over his reading glasses and newspaper and smiled at me.

"How are you?"

"How the heck I even go full painkillers?" I smiled at him as best I could to.

He smiled back and then looked to the door opening. I tilted my head slightly and saw how the team came in and hugged me one after the other, until Derek and Rossi. Reid pushed me to the last, sat on my other side.

"Thank you," and Garcia put a vase with a huge bouquet of flowers on my night served up.

They were happy about the fact that my dad and I had finally found us after so long and how fast it seemed better to me than the doctor had said.

_**6 Days later**_

I was glad that the doctor had me fired after 6 days, because I had never been the woman was like in the hospital at home in order to cure after something like that, it probably had to do with the "almost" murder. I packed the clothes that hand me a nurse. Yeah, I grabbed my bag and not nurse, because I didn´t want to be pitied, just because I could stand on one leg for the first or why that hurt me the scar on the abdomen. I hesitated it out because I didn´t know whether JJ would really pick me up. When I looked at the glass walls of my hospital room, I heard through the open door steps, which probably came from Garcia's heels and apparently she has brought someone.

"You go into it now and make it clear. If you don´t get out as her boyfriend because you can get the "Baby Girl" anywhere else stuck out!"

"She don´t talk to me yet or have you forgotten it?"

"Now you have only one choice if you love her: Either you let yourself like the last days intimidated or you make it clear to you!" And so she helped with a push after, that he really came into my room.

I looked back at my bag and grabbed my bag with an air of indifference.

"Can you please leave us alone? I help her with the pack" he asked with a smile as the nurse. This understood and let them alone after having closed the door behind her.

I looked at him and asked, "What do you want?"

He struggled for words, which I've never seen him.

"I love you!" He finally said. I dropped my stuff down on the bed.

"Oh yes? And what about your girlfriend?" now I had given up I've just noticed something in this situation.

"What a girlfriend?" he asked, confused.

"I was awake shortly after my OP and noticed that you have girlfriend!"

"She was my girlfriend. When she has offended you it has become clear to me that JJ and Reid were right, that I love you."

"Nice that they both know it before me!"

He sighed before he answered: "You know how JJ is, I couldn´t lie to her longer than she has seen the name under which I saved your number and Reid has noticed it when we were talking about it. I wanted to tell you the first thing, but I didn´t know if I love you more than my ex?"

I looked into his eyes and was looking for something I suggested if he was telling the truth or not. In the corner of my eye I saw my Dad came with his team and the remaining BAU team came from and how JJ Garcia had to stop my Dad so he didn´t bother us.

"Prove it," and he laid his right hand on my back, put his left hand behind my neck while he attracted zoom up me to him. Then he kissed me. While I kissed him just ran one of the most beautiful love songs I can.

watch?v=I6BafxPK5pE&amp;hd=1

It was the best kiss I ever had, I had in fact no one loved him as and from my high school didn´t count, because I had found out that he was gay at the time.

"Proof enough?" he asked.

"Can I have always those kisses of you?" I asked with a hunger for more.

"Do you get!" he grinned, because we noticed how the others clapped.

I hugged him and laughed as I laid my head on his chest.


End file.
